Big Hero 6: Sunfire(Up For Adoption!)
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: After two years of crime fighting, the Big Hero 6 have gotten word from police that former Professor Callahan has been attacked in prison by a cybortronic ninja that is able to create fire. He is dubbed Sunfire and is part of an organization titled 仮面( Kamen). Now it's up to the Team to stop them. However, as Hiro begins to discover more of Sunfire and how he acts toward him.
1. Chapter 1

BIG HERO 6: Sunfire

Summary: After two years of crime fighting, the Big Hero 6 have gotten word from police that former Professor Callahan has been attacked in prison by a cybortronic ninja that is able to create fire. He is dubbed Sunfire and is part of an organization titled 仮面( Kamen). Now it's up to the Team to stop them. However, as Hiro begins to discover more of Sunfire and how he acts toward him, he's set on trying to find out who Sunfire is.

A Big Six Cinematic Universe Story

* * *

San Fransokyo Prison.

We are in San Fransokyo, at San Fransokyo at midnight. The prison was quiet, even with it's unruly residents. The police staff were either patrolling the area in case of something suspicious, or lazing about, playing phone apps out of boredom. In the hallway, two guards even passed by each other, thought this wasn't new to them. In fact, it happened to them five times everyday and everynight.

"Sam." one police officer said in greeting.

"Tom." the other greeted back.

But unknown to the staff and the prisoners, that someone or something, was spying on them through a set of binoculars on a hill a few yards away from them. The figure, who was completely covered in shadows, turned on the infra-sight on the binoculars and out of all the white lights, showing many different individuals, he found his target colored in red, sitting calmly in his cell. A prisoner.

The being removed his tool and put it away.

Time to hunt.

The first one to fall victim to this strange visitor was a policeman. He was standing by the entrance of the door, playing a game called 'Kitty Catch'. then he felt a presence behind, but before he could turn around, an armoured arm wrapped around his neck in a chock hold. He officer tried to call out for help, but the figure covered his mouth with a cloth coated in chloroform. The officer was soon unconscious. The being soon dragged him away into the shadows.

The unknown man slowly creeps into the building, taking perfect care of his steps as he did. Then he starts hearing footsteps, and quickly takes cover in a doorway to his right. Soon, a man comes around the corner and past him. He came out and pushed him against the wall, before knocking him out with a good hit to the head. He decided to leave him there. He didn't have the time.

He slowly makes his way around a corner and up a set of stairs, stopping when he saw two guards there a few minutes from each other. Ducking back before they could see him, he pulled out a small thin tube and a dart with green feathers. After rearranging something on his face, a mask perhaps, he placed it where his lips should be and shot the man farthest from him, before charging and throwing a round house kick in the other one's face.

He soon came upon a small room, filled with small TVs and computers, a lone officer sitting in the chair, playing with his ping pong bat, a bored expression on his face. Before the same chloroform came over his mouth, muffling his screams, and rendering him dead to the world.

The unknown man tossed him aside carelessly, before taking a seat and taking out his hand. A mechanical hand. A small USB came out of his fingertip and he plugged it in. The screens started turning black, with red lines and texts going across the screens at such a remarkable speed that no-one should be able to read it.

Yet he could.

He started looking down the category of prisoners who surnames started with C and finally found his target.

Robert Callaghan.

"Freeze!" the man turned around just in time and thrusted his arm and wrist towards a female officer. A small, thin but sharp knife soon came out of his wrist, before catching alight. A bead of sweat went down her brow as her grip on the gun shook. The inferno blade was directly in front of her throat, and she could feel the heat radiating from the blade.

Then a red alert alarm went off, and the man grunted, before forcing his arm around the woman's neck. He shushed her breathless cries, before she fell unconscious. He gently set her upon the ground, before rushing off to find his target.

Respectful to women.

Soothing.

Former Professor Callaghan sat quietly in his cell on his bed, looking at his clasped hands in guilt and sorrow. Ever since he found out his daughter, Abigail Callaghan was alive all this time and watched her get shipped off to the hospital while he was shoved into a police car, he felt incredible amounts of guilt and sorrow. He had done so much in his pursue of revenge. Burn one of his campus buildings down, stole an intelligent boys tech for his own purpose, caused the death of a magnificent student with a great potential future, harmed even more of his students and almost killed another person.

Callaghan sighed. There was no point in sleeping anymore. Everytime he closed his eyes he only saw his daughter's disappointed expression. He hadn't seen his daughter at all, mostly because he refused her visits, but he imagined that she would wear that look if she saw him now.

Then the red alert sounded off, waking everyone up, causing an uproar.

Then the trespasser entered the room, the light finally illuminating his figure.

The figure was in a dark cloak with a hood, and was wearing black track pants and shirt. He was completely coated in black, and the shadows, obscuring his face from anyone's view.

He stopped in front of Callaghan's cell, slowly moving his head to look at him. Callaghan shivered on his bed. It felt like the devil was staring at him.

Then the stranger raised his leg and kicked the cell door off it's hinges! Callaghan tried to back away as he stalked into the cell, but only ended up backed against the wall. The stranger clasped his hand on his throat and he chocked. The stranger raised his robotic hand, and Callaghan saw black.

The figure pulled out a small knife, about to finish off the unconscious and beaten ex-professor, when he heard marching footsteps coming his way. He growled, kicking him one more time, before heading towards the window and disappearing into the night.

The police stood there in shock as they stared at the unconscious ex-professor's bloodied form.

What on earth just happened?

"Someone contact Big Hero 6. We got a problem."

* * *

 **Here Everyone Spindash219 here :D, And this is Big Hero 6: Sunfire! Now this is Part of the Big Six Cinematic Universe which the Big Six stories are the big movies while Fanfics like this, are material and helps add in lore for characters. This was written by TheTombedSpirit but he unfortunately had to step down, Now i'm Looking for a new writer. So this is up for adoption :), So PM me or leave a Comment :)**

 **Enjoy :D**


	2. Author's Update

T **his is Supersaiyanjin219, To my Friendly Staff writers and People reading these. Just a friendly reminder, This Story is up for adoption!**

 **If you Want this Story. PM Me!**

 **Okay Bye Bye X3**


End file.
